Be My Wall, My Strength
by Narxsist
Summary: Naruto has returned from the battle with Pain, He now has time to think regarding the confession that tipped him over the edge. Confused, will Naruto tell Hinata how he feels. If you could Leave a review that would be Awesome! NARUXHINA Oneshot Fluff


**Be My Wall, My Strength**

Naruto had returned home from the epic battle with Pain, as he walked the streets of his once proud home he looked around seeing all the destruction that Pain had caused but even thought Konoha had been reduced to ruins people lined the streets cheering and yelling Naruto's name.

"Wha...What's going on?" Naruto asked confused

"they are cheering for you Naruto....you saved them....your their hero" Kakashi answered

All the blonde boy could do was stand and look at the faces smiling at him now, he had struggled so hard to be recognised by the village, to be their hero....he was now living his dream.....but there was still one thing left to attend to......Hinata.

He remembered the battle with Pain so vividly, He had been struck down by the Akatsuki member, when all had seemed bleak....a Figure stepped forward to defend him....a girl.

~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~

She had braved the most deadly know so far to come to Naruto's aid, She knew that she could be killed but that did not deter her, that did not falter her love for the blonde boy.

As he lay there under Pains gaze piecing through Hinata to him he begged her to leave to save herself but before his plea could be finished she spoke back to him.

"Naruto all my life you have shown me how to be strong, you have shown me the courage to not give up and to continue on when times are hard" Hinata spoke proudly

"HINATA RUN!!" Naruto begged

"No Naruto, I'm Here to protect you, I am willing to die to protect you and your beliefs because.....because I love you Naruto, I love you so much" Hinata's confidence was in full swing, her words strong, as strong as her newly confessed love to Naruto

She had been struck down by the monster of a man before him, Naruto's rage and fury had reached maximum point, as if her words had tipped over the balance between defeat and making a stand.......Naruto was now ready to stand and fight for her

~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Naruto? " Kakashi said attempting to break him from his daze

"uhhh, Oh Sorry Kakashi – Sensei, I was thinking about the battle with pain and...." Naruto once again had lost focus

"I understand Naruto, all I can say is that don't leave her waiting" Kakashi said without breaking composer

"Huh, I don't know what you mean" Naruto responded

"Naruto, we could all see it and as much as we wished you would've seen it first, it took your life to be in danger for her to come forward and confess to you, and a gentleman never leaves a lady waiting" Kakashi was trying to guide his student to making the right choice "

"Wha....What should I do?" Naruto looked at his sensei, and for the first time in his life he looked unsure of what to do

Kakashi stepped forward and pointed at Naruto's head then his heart

"This is for Fighting , the other for love, ask your heart what you should do" Kakashi then turned about face and began walking away "remember Naruto we believe in you, so believe in yourself for the right choice" and with that the Icha Icha Ninja was out of sight

Naruto stood there and pondered what his sensei had said to him.....He had to find Hinata and talk to her before it was too late.....

"HINATA!, I hope she's ok , damm I have to find her" Naruto panicked "where could she be? Maybe the hospital..but what if she's helping her family or Just helping people she could be anywhere Arrrrghhhh, Where are you Hinata!!"

The voice he heard next made Naruto stir in his skin

"N-N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata stuttered

Even after confessing her love to him, she was still timid, afraid that he would reject her"

"Hinata!, Thank Kami your ok" Naruto whirled around to see her standing before him an inch away not a scratch on her "There are many things I would like to say to you"

"O-oh" Hinata said a little upset thinking the worst was to come

"Hinata can we go somewhere private I have a lot to say and I want to make sure I can tell you everything without being interrupted" Naruto motioned toward Hokage mountain "please Hinata will you come with him" the blonde boy held out his hand to her

"Hai N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata took his hand blushing

The road to the top was windy and the sun was setting blinding them for most of their trip, but even after Naruto almost falling a few times Hinata had saved him again before reaching the top.

As they looked out over the remnants of Konoha Naruto's hand still in Hinata's he lifted it up and enclosed his fingers tightly.

All Hinata could do was now turn to the Blonde Shinobi and look deep into his eyes, but when she looked she could see pain a deep pain inside him

"N-Naruto-kun, are y-you ok, you look hurt, did someone say something nasty?" Hinata asked her love worried for him

"Hinata, I am hurt, no not because someone had said something nasty to me, but because I had almost lost something that I had the whole time" Naruto Looked deeply at her "Hinata look out over the village"

Hinata turned to see nothing but rubble and people trying to rebuild their homes

"Tell me what you see" Naruto said softly

"I-I-I can see the rubble of the village and the people trying to rebuild, but ever though they have lost it all they are happy...smiling" Hinata responded softly

"That's right Hinata....you gave me the strength to protect all those people" Naruto said proudly

"NANI!?" Hinata burst out surprise

"Hinata I was always chasing Sakura and never saw how much you cared because I was too caught up in my own world Instead of sharing it with people who really cared" Naruto looked down at their hands still intertwined "When you stepped forward to defend me and told me how you felt, It's like everything fell into place, all the gaps in my life instantly became full and my heart felt whole"

"Naruto Kun I don't understand what your saying?" Hinata was confused by his words

"Hinata I'm saying that your My wall My strength, your love gave me the strength to defeat pain, When I saw you fall My body unlocked the gates to my mind and my fury took over, all I could think about was losing you, I thought it was because he had attacked one of my friends but I was wrong....He had attacked My special Person" Naruto said slowly to let it sink into Hinata

"S-S-Special P-p-person?!" Hinata was awestruck

"Yes Hinata, Your confession of love revealed the truth in front of me, that the love in my heart wasn't meant to given to Sakura" Naruto slowly leant forward "It was meant to be given to a women who always stood by me, who shared my nindo and hopefully wants to share my life with me"

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said slowly closing her eyes as Naruto's lips moved closer to hers

"Hinata, I love you, please I beg you, be with me, be my strength , my wall, my love, My life please Hinata be mine" Naruto said with a tone in his voice that could rival a man begging for his life "I'm sorry that I didn't see sooner, I'm sorry that I put you through so much Im so.."

Naruto was cut off by his lips and senses being flooded by the smell, taste and feeling of the raven haired beauty confirming his request with their first kiss.

Naruto was soon to follow, taking his free hand and slipping it around her waist puller her closer, as if to say that he would never let her go.

Releasing from their first kiss Hinata spoke first

"Naruto-kun, NO! My Naruto-kun" she blushed finally happy to his and him to be hers

"My Hinata Chan" Naruto said softly nuzzling his nose against hers

"I'll always be there for you Naruto-kun, I will always love you, with everyday my love grows for you" Hinata said barley able to contain her excitement

"I promise I will make up all the things we missed together Hinata-Chan, I promise I will never let you get hurt again, but please don't ever risk yourself like that for me" Naruto said tears rolling down his face

Hinata who shed the same tears of Joy moved to wipe the tears from his cheek

"Only if you could promise to never risk yourself for me" Hinata softly rebuttal

Once again Naruto cried softly as the love that Hinata had for him slowly sunk in, He had never felt so empowered, He felt as if he could take on the Akatsuki all at once.

But he was snapped from his thoughts as a soft hand crept up onto his face and pulled him closed for another breath stealing kiss

"I love you Naruto-Kun, I promise till the end that I will love you"

"And I will love you till the end and beyond Hinata-Chan"

A new Love was born on of that mountain, a love so pure and strong that others rivalled to obtain it, but only they knew the secret.

For they were each other's Wall, Their Strength.


End file.
